


Przestrzenie liminalne

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Alec przypomina sobie, jak to jest czuć jego usta, aksamit marynarki i smakować słodycz zaskoczenia. Przez głowę przemyka mu szalona myśl, aby zaznaczyć ten dzień w kalendarzu, dzień, w którymnaprawdę pocałował Magnusa Bane’a.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	Przestrzenie liminalne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [liminal spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555313) by [firstaudrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina). 



> Wydarzenia stanowią ciąg dalszy sceny rozgrywającej się w korytarzu z trzynastego odcinka pierwszego sezonu. 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Stoją naprzeciw siebie w korytarzu: Magnus po jednej stronie – wyprostowany, z rękoma założonymi na piersi, skrywając wszystko i zarazem nic za murem pewności siebie – i Alec po drugiej – nieco zgarbiony, opierając się o drewnianą lamperię i luźno krzyżując nogi w kostkach, z dłońmi trzymanymi sztywno za plecami jak żołnierz z krwi i kości, w którego postawie swoboda przeplata się z czujnością. Obaj są świadomi tego, jaki widok przedstawiają swoją osobą – trzymając gardę, ostrożni, by zanadto się nie odsłonić.

– Alec.

To krótkie zawołanie skupia uwagę chłopaka, odciąga od ckliwych rozważań i analizowania ostatnich wydarzeń.

– Hm?

– Wydajesz się… – Magnus ostrożnie dobiera słowa, na jego twarzy maluje się wyraz namysłu. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że ta rozmowa mimo wszystko wciąż pozostaje otwarta – stwierdza ostatecznie.

No tak. Rozmowa, w trakcie której Magnus błędnie poczytał ciężkie uczucie gnębiące Aleca za zazdrość, w efekcie czego próbował go przekonać, że powinni skupić się na tym, co teraz, bo żaden z nich nie jest w stanie przewidzieć przyszłości.

Alec jest odrobinę zazdrosny, lecz nie z powodu Camille. To czas jest tutaj kluczowym problemem. Czas i to, że zawsze wydaje się on płynąć zbyt szybko.

Młody Lightwood poświęcił cały wieczór na uganianie się za krwiopijczą eks swojego… cóż, faceta, co do którego jego zamiary są już znane połowie Nocnego światka. Cała ta eskapada była dość nieskładna, pochłonęła mnóstwo czasu, niejednokrotnie zaowocowała we frustrację i zostawiła Aleca z mętlikiem w głowie. Co najgorsze, uświadomiła mu, że ten facet, z którym wiązał pewne nadzieje, poznał prawdziwe znaczenie słowa „wieczność”. Jego miłosna drama nie rozegrała się na przestrzeni miesięcy czy lat, czy nawet dekad – ona trwała dosłownie _wieki_. W obliczu tego faktu Alec czuje się naiwnie młody, jakby coś go ominęło, mimo że jest to po prostu stan rzeczy, który wynika z tego, kim są.

On i osoba sprawiająca raz za razem, że ma ochotę rzucić wszystko, co znane, w ogień.

– Ja… miałem się dzisiaj żenić – wyrzuca z siebie w końcu Lightwood, trochę jakby z niedowierzaniem; nie żeby to wiele wnosiło do ich rozmowy.

Ześlizguje się po ścianie i siada na podłodze, tak po prostu – w jego ruchach jest pewna ociężałość, jakby brakowało mu już sił, jakby był tak wyczerpany, iż nogi po prostu ugięły się pod nim bez udziału woli. Nigdy sobie na coś takiego nie pozwolił. Zdarzało się, że pod wpływem ciosu upadał, ale zawsze natychmiast wstawał z powrotem, więcej razy niż mógłby zliczyć; z podniesionym czołem, z wyprostowanymi ramionami – przygotowany na kolejny atak. Gdy tylko miał ochotę się skulić, rozpaść na kawałki, zwyczajnie się poddać, przywoływał w myślach ledwo dostrzegalny grymas goszczący na ustach matki, kiedy była z czegoś niezadowolona. Wtedy prostował się jeszcze bardziej.

Magnus wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, potem mruga raz – wygląda przy tym jak postać z kreskówki – a następnie za jego przykładem siada na podłodze, lecz ze zdecydowanie większą gracją.

– Wiem, Alexandrze. Byłem tam.

Właśnie dlatego Alec tak bardzo go lubi – mężczyzna nie zadaje zbędnych pytań, nie domaga się wyjaśnień, lecz po prostu płynie z prądem. Jeśli ktoś bez wyraźnego powodu sadza tyłek na podłodze, on robi to samo i kontynuuje rozmowę, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Tu nie chodzi tylko o ślub, nie tak do końca. Rzecz w tym, że po raz pierwszy w życiu zrobił coś, czego naprawdę pragnął, nie dbając o konsekwencje swoich czynów. Łamanie zasad i lekceważenie obowiązujących konwencji; jego brat pędzący wprost w paszczę lwa z przeświadczeniem, że to jego własny wybór, podczas gdy prawda okazała się dużo bardziej bolesna – wszyscy oni zostali wychowani w sposób, która odarł ich z umiejętności dostrzeżenia różnicy pomiędzy wyborem a obowiązkiem.

Niepokój i stres towarzyszący mu przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, kilka lat, całe życie. I ta niemalże obezwładniająca ulga, kiedy przyciągnął do siebie Magnusa i połączył ze sobą ich usta, by w następnym momencie zderzyć się ponownie z brutalną rzeczywistością. Zupełnie jakby nie mógł mieć jednej rzeczy bez utraty dwóch innych.

Magnus ma _tak dużo_ czasu. Ma czas na popełnianie błędów. Alec zmarnował już tak wiele swojego życia.

– Alec – mówi czarownik, tym razem nieco łagodniej. – Tak jak nie potrafię przewidywać przyszłości, tak nie jestem również w stanie czytać w myślach.

Lightwood przeciąga dłonią po twarzy i kiwa głową. Unosi wzrok i przygląda się uważnie swojemu rozmówcy – Magnus siedzi spokojnie z jedną nogą zgiętą w kolanie, na której opiera ramię, w pozie żywcem wyjętej z reklamy jakiegoś zegarka lub perfum. Młody łowca prostuje powoli nogi, wypełniając przestrzeń. We dwóch blokują w ten sposób cały korytarz.

– Jesteś _nieśmiertelny_.

Brwi Magnusa poruszają się nieznacznie.

– Tak.

– Ile trwał twój najdłuższy związek?

Być może nieco zbity z tropu, czarownik otwiera usta, lecz odpowiedź nadchodzi dopiero po chwili.

– Pewna młoda kobieta, prawdopodobnie niewiele starsza od ciebie… Byliśmy razem aż do jej śmierci, czterdzieści lat później.

Alec wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. Dotychczas miał na tyle szczęścia, iż nie stracił nikogo bliskiego, tymczasem Magnus przechodził przez to dziesiątki razy – patrzył, jak ci, których kochał, odchodzą, nikną powoli – raz, drugi, kolejny, znów i znów. Bez ustanku.

– Przykro mi. Czy to nadal boli?

Widać wyraźnie, że nie tych słów Bane się po nim spodziewał.

– Czasami – odpowiada krótko i ostrożnie pozwala nogom opaść, by następnie skrzyżować je w kostkach; siedzi w podobnej pozycji co Alec, a ich ciała lekko się ze sobą stykają. – Mogę wiedzieć, co uruchomiło tę lawinę pytań?

– Nie wiem tak naprawdę o tobie zbyt wiele.

– To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie – zwraca uwagę Magnus. – Bądź co bądź nie znamy się zbyt długo.

– To prawda, ale ty… ty wiesz wszystko – mówi Alec kulawo; zawstydzony, odchrząkuje. – Jesteś spostrzegawczy. Zauważyłeś pewne rzeczy, o których nawet ja… z którymi nie chciałem się zmierzyć.

– To jedynie oznacza, że umiem dobrze czytać ludzi, co możesz dodać do swojej kolekcji rzeczy, które o mnie wiesz.

Alec uświadamia sobie, że się łagodnie uśmiecha. Do głowy wdziera mu się obraz Magnusa stojącego na drugim końcu głównej nawy w kaplicy Instytutu, z utkwionym w nim wzrokiem.

– Wiem, że niczego się nie boisz.

– Ty za to nie umiesz _w ogóle_ czytać ludzi – śmieje się czarownik.

– Och, daj spokój! – Lightwood pozwala dłoni opaść na jego kostkę. – Widziałem cię. Ty… stawiasz czoła problemom, podejmujesz ogromne ryzyko. Czasem wystawiając się przy tym na poważne niebezpieczeństwa.

– Tak samo jak ty. Czy to oznaka nieustraszoności?

– Hm. – Alec obserwuje go z zainteresowaniem. – Bardziej tego, że jestem głupi.

Magnus śmieje się ponownie, po czym mówi:

– Powiedziałabym raczej, że stanowczy i odważny.

– Taki jesteś, bez dwóch zdań.

– Fałszywa skromność nie jest zbyt atrakcyjna. – Bane obdarza Aleca spojrzeniem, które przeszywa go, wywołując mrowienie na karku; to coś odrobinę mrocznego i kuszącego, co oferuje ciepło oraz poczucie pełni. – Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Alec. Poznałem wystarczająco wielu złych, by dostrzec różnicę. Źle oceniłeś sytuację, popełniłeś błąd czy dwa. Nie zawsze wiesz, co robisz. Kto wie?

– Ty.

– Mam więcej wprawy, to wszystko.

Na jego twarzy pojawia się coś, co Alec miał w zwyczaju uznawać za protekcjonalność, nie chcąc dopuścić do siebie prawdy, iż była to zwyczajnie troska – dobroć i sympatia, powiązane z rodzącym się nieśmiało w sercu uczuciem.

– Powinieneś się częściej śmiać, to jestem w stanie stwierdzić. Myślę też, że skrywasz w sobie ogromną wrażliwość i że jesteś o wiele łagodniejszy i bardziej troskliwy, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się tego po tobie spodziewać.

Alec oblizuje odruchowo usta i rumieni się lekko, kiedy ruch ten przyciąga wzrok Magnusa.

– Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry.

– Widzisz? – replikuje Bane. – Kolejna rzecz, którą o mnie wiesz.

Alec śmieje się i szczerze – podoba mu się ten dźwięk, szczególnie że teraz wie, iż jest to coś, czego chce dla niego Magnus. W głowie tworzy mu się lista cech czarownika, które mu imponują i które mógłby skomplementować, choć oczywiście nie potrafiłby zrobić tego w tak wyrafinowany sposób, w jaki dokonał tego jego rozmówca. Sama myśl o wypowiedzeniu tylu słów w tak krótkim czasie sprawia, iż jego język przysycha do podniebienia, a całe ciało staje w ogniu z poczucia jakiegoś dziwnego dyskomfortu.

Nigdy nie spotkał na swojej drodze kogoś takiego jak Magnus. Mężczyzna myśli w zupełnie inny sposób niż większość ludzi, podważa status quo i nie podąża ścieżkami wytyczonymi przez innych, lecz jest panem swojego losu. Umie się dopasować do każdej sytuacji i nigdy się nie poddaje. Jest tak bardzo niepotykanie żywy.

Niemalże jak uosobienie magii.

– Kiedy byłem dzieciakiem… – zaczyna Alec i od razu wywraca oczami. – Zdarzało mi się myśleć… o kimś. Mężczyźnie.

Nie jest tajemnicą w Świecie Cieni, że Nefilim biorą śluby w bardzo młodym wieku. To powód, dla którego tak wcześnie zaczynają myśleć o idealnym partnerze, nawet jeśli większość ich uwagi nadal pochłania trening przygotowujący do pierwszej misji.

– Izzy owładnięta była tą obsesją… w kimkolwiek się zadurzyła w danym miesiącu, lubiła udawać rycerza ratującego swojego księcia z wieży, w której był uwięziony.

Magnus się uśmiecha.

– Bardzo postępowe myślenie.

– Ta, no cóż… Czasem dawało mi to do myślenia. Gdybym, no wiesz, spotkał kogoś takiego… księcia…

Zawsze wyobrażał sobie kogoś wysokiego i silnego, z szerokimi ramionami i iskrą w oczach, uśmiechem szelmy oraz duchem przygody. W sumie Alec nie potrafi do końca powiedzieć, skąd wziął się w jego głowie taki obraz. Jakieś zasłyszane baśnie i przypowieści, historie ze starych ksiąg czytanych po nocach pod kołdrą, fragment filmu ujrzanego ponad czyimś ramieniem we wspólnej sali… wszystko to zlało się w jego umyśle w imago osoby, która wkroczyła w jego życie dwadzieścia lat później.

– Cóż, bardzo przypominał ciebie.

Na te słowa nieznaczny cień spowija twarz Magnusa i można z niej wyczytać jakiś nieokreślony rodzaj bólu podszytego tęsknotą. Alec przypomina sobie, jak to jest czuć jego usta, aksamit marynarki i smakować słodycz zaskoczenia. Przez głowę przemyka mu szalona myśl, aby zaznaczyć ten dzień w kalendarzu, dzień, w którym _naprawdę pocałował Magnusa Bane’a_.

– Alexandrze… – wypowiada delikatnie Magnus.

– Noo, ciebie, tylko bardziej w pirackim wydaniu? – dodaje Alec z poważną miną, lecz Bane zna go już na tyle, by wyczuć w tej wypowiedzi zadziorną nutę humoru. – Sam nie wiem, ten kolczyk nadaje pewną aurę…

– Zachowam tę myśl na później – droczy się Magnus.

Nocny Łowca uśmiecha się i przechyla w przód, zgina przy tym kolana, co pozwala mu znaleźć się na tyle blisko, by móc dotknąć drobiazgu zdobiącego ucho czarownika.

– Całkiem ładny. Prawie jak z moich snów.

Ich ręce splatają się ze sobą, Magnus przesuwa palcami po wnętrzu dłoni Aleca, kciukiem odnajdując nadgarstek. Wtedy chłopak ujmuje jego twarz i obaj pochylają się ku sobie w tej samej chwili, by połączyć usta w lekkim, choć niespiesznym pocałunku. Kiedy dobiega końca, Magnus opiera na moment czoło o skroń Aleca, chłopak w tym czasie siada mu okrakiem na kolanach. Czuje się przy tym odrobinę niezdarny, jakby jego nogi były za długie, jakby ciało zapomniało całkowicie, jak powinno działać. Po chwili jednak przechyla głowę, by ponownie musnąć wargi czarownika – delikatnie, niemniej stanowczo.

Pocałunek podczas ślubu był niezaprzeczalną deklaracją, ten również niesie ze sobą obietnicę, lecz jej wydźwięk jest nieco inny. To nieśmiała prośba – „pokaż mi” – kiedy nic już nie trzeba udowadniać innym. To Alec uczący się całować Magnusa w sposób, w jaki ten chciałby być całowany, tylko oni dwaj pośród ciszy zasiedlającej korytarz. To poznawanie kształtu i faktury jego ust, tego, jak przekrzywia głowę i droczy się z Aleciem, jak odchyla się odrobinę, by Alec podążył za nim, a następnie uchyla wargi, oferując całego siebie.

Pocałunek tak głęboki, że wydawałoby się, iż niemający końca.

Choć powolny, sprawia iż obu im brakuje tchu, kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsuwają. Jedna z nóg Aleca powoli drętwieje, lecz ramiona Magnusa owinięte są wokół jego talii, wobec czego chłopak stwierdza, że to chyba uczciwa wymiana.

– O ile dobrze pamiętam, za rogiem szykuje się katastrofa, którą powinniśmy się zająć – mówi Magnus, a jego głos jest tak przyjemnie niski i zachrypnięty, iż wzbudza to w Alecu satysfakcję oraz swego rodzaju poczucie triumfu.

– Tak, tak – przytakuje, mimo to po raz kolejny pochyla się, by zagarnąć jego usta we władanie. – Daj mi jeszcze chwilę.

Bane śmieje się, nim Alec skutecznie go ucisza. Nie mogą jednak ignorować w nieskończoność tego, że praktycznie leżą na podłodze w jednym z korytarzy Instytutu, co jest po pierwsze śmieszne, a po drugie raczej niewłaściwe. Nie wspominając już o tym, że łóżko stanowi zdecydowanie wygodniejszą alternatywę. Czy Alec naprawdę miał na sobie smoking jeszcze tego poranka, będąc w pełnej gotowości, by się żenić? Ta myśl przyprawia go o zawrót głowy.

– Co teraz?

– Cóż, zobowiązałem się do wyzwolenia eks-Łowcy z zielonej śpiączkochmury – mówi Magnus. – No i pozostaje kwestia twojego _parabatai_.

– Miałem bardziej na myśli, co z nami – uściśla Alec.

Na twarzy jego towarzysza pojawia się wyraz lekkiego rozbawienia.

– Chyba już uzgodniliśmy, że czeka nas randka.

– Brzmi, jak porządny plan.

– Też mi się tak wydaje – przytakuje Magnus z uśmiechem, który odbija się w jego oczach. – Pozwolę sobie także założyć, że dojdzie do kolejnej. I do jeszcze jednej… a jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze…

– Żadne „jeśli” – przerywa mu Alec stanowczo, przypieczętowując obietnicę pocałunkiem.


End file.
